O grande seqüestro
by Butterfly Knight
Summary: O.O (eu, Kagome assustada) Gente, a fic é mesmo de humor negro! Será que eu estou assistindo muito South Park?


**O grande seqüestro**

Kagome: Aew, galera! Essa é a segunda fic onde eu apareço no meio dos personagens!

**Kai: O quê? É também personagem? SOOCORRO! **

**Tala: Mamãe!**

**Michael, Lee e Jonnhy: Hahahahahahahahahah!**

**Kagome: Nada de fazer zona aqui ta bom gente? Vamos começar! **

**Olivier: Só quero ver! ¬¬**

**Kagome: Ah, e o narrador é o Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Essa não!**

Inuyasha: Bem, vejamos... No ano de 2005, em um beco a noite...

Saori (seqüestradora): Bem, amanhã será o grande dia pessoal! Vamos seqüestrar aqueles adolescentes daquela escola! Hahahah

Hiei (seqüestrador): Mas será que esse plano vai dar certo, chefa?

Kikyo (seqüestradora): Mas é claro que vai dar certo, não é Saori?

Saori: Mas é claro? Uma vez já falhou um dos meus planos?

Hiei: Acho que já...

Saori: Ta, mas vamos dormir, a gente começa a operação amanhã de manhã!

Hiei e Kikyo: Sim senhora!

Inuyasha: No dia seguinte, de manhã...

Saori: Vocês sabem como vai funcionar o baguio (é interrompida por Hiei)

Hiei: Não existe baguio!

Kikyo: Só bagulho.

Saori: Bem, o baguio, bagulho, como preferirem, vai funcionar assim: nós vamos disfarçados de alunos novos da escola. Assim que conseguirmos localizar eles, a gente vai se fingir de amigo e vamos levar para um o beco, sacaram?

Hiei e Kikyo: Ta bem

Inuyasha: Eles pegam as cópias dos uniformes que eles fizeram à tarde no dia anterior e vão ao rumo da escola.

Judy (diretora da escola): Ora, quem são vocês? Alunos novos?

Saori, Hiei e Kikyo: Somos

Judy: Pois bem, quais são seus nomes?

Saori: Sakura Kinomoto

Hiei: Alexei Hyoga Yukida

Kikyo: Mina Aino

Judy: Hmm, bem, a idade?

Saori: 15

Hiei: 16

Kikyo: 17

Judy: Ah, ta, vou falar as salas de cada um. Sakura, você fica na sala do 1o A do ensino médio, Hyoga, você fica no 2o B do ensino médio e você Mina, está na sala 3o C do ensino médio

Saori, Hiei e Kikyo: Muito obrigado

Inuyasha: Bem, após eles receberem a matrícula da escola, os três vão as respectivas salas para começarem o seqüestro. E ei, eu não apareço na fic não?

Kagome: Não, você não está na lista de quem aparece na fic!

Inuyasha: Ahh, ta bom ¬¬XXXXXX Na sala 1o A...

Professor: Chamada pessoal. Número 1...

Aluno 1:Presente

Professor: Número 2...

Aluno 2: Aqui

Inuyasha: E após algum tempo...

Professor: Número 422452556...

Saori: Presente

Professor: Você deve ser a aluna nova, não é?

Saori: Sou

Professor: Qual é o seu nome?

Saori: Sa... Sakura Kinomoto!

Tyson (aluno): Oi Sakura, prazer te conhecer!

Max (aluno): E aí, Sakura?

Hilary (aluna): Olá Sakura!

Inuyasha: E na hora do intervalo...

Saori: Gente, vocês não sabem do sucesso que eu tive na escola! Eles até acharam que eu era mesmo Sakura!

Hiei: Eu também! Essa turma onde eu estou, eles são trouxas!

Kikyo: O meu também! Eles são mó cretinos!

Inuyasha: Depois de um tempo, na hora da saída...

Saori: Ei, você, Tyson!

Tyson: Sim?

Saori: Poderia ir à minha casa hoje à tarde?

Tyson: É, eu vou agorinha mesmo. Hilary, Max, Kenny, vocês topam?

Hilary, Max e Kenny: Topamos!

Saori: Legal, vocês vão conhecer meus amigos!

Inuyasha: E assim... "Estou percebendo que só nesse momento a fic está ficando a começar a ficar explicativa e com detalhes"¬¬

Tyson: Onde você está me levando Sakura?

Saori: Estou levando para a minha casa. É por aqui. (abrindo a chave da casa)

Tyson: Nossa, Kai? Ray?

Kai (refém): É claro! O que mais poderia ser?

Ray (refém): O que a gente ta fazendo aquii?

Tala (refém): Fomos enganados por essas pessoas aí ò!

Bryan (refém): Essa tal de Mina aê!

Kikyo: Uma correção. Eu não sou Mina, sou Kikyo.

Hiei: Eu não sou o Hyoga. Sou o Hiei

Saori: E eu não sou a Sakura. Sou a Saori

Kagome (refém (não é daquela do Inuyasha e sim é a autora): Bem que eu estava pensando que seus rostos eram familiares!

Saori, Kikyo e Hiei: FICA QUIETA!

Kikyo: E você com tem o mesmo nome da minha reencarnação.

Kagome: E o que tem?

Kikyo: O nome Kagome!

Saori: CAAAAAAAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM SE! A POLÍCIA ESTÁ MUITO LONGE DAQUI E...

Inuyasha: Na mesma hora chega a polícia. Com marcas de FBI nas camisetas, é claro!

Ozuma (delegado, com um megafone): Aqui é o agente Ozuma, por favor, faça contato, faça contato!

Saori: Droga! Os policiais chegaram! Ei, você de roupa escura!

Bryan: Eu?

Saori: Sabe o que você vai fazer?

Bryan: Sei, eu vou cantar a música _Complicated_ da Avril Lavigne.

Saori: Ah, sim, pode can... Ei! Você não vai cantar merda nenhuma! Você é vai atender as telefonemas que a gente receber!

Bryan: Como assim?

Saori: Assim, ò! (levantando o fone do gancho)

Bryan: Ah, já entendi.

TRIM

Bryan: Epa, está tocando o telefone! (atende o telefone)

Ozuma: Alô, você é o seqüestrador?

Bryan: Ah, não, acho que você ligou para o número errado... Meu nome é Bryan e ele é um amigo seu? Tem um nome danado de estranho.

Ozuma: Tem alguém aí com arma na mão?

Bryan: Bem, tem uma garota que se parece com uma deusa, um cara feio com um jaken, e uma miko

Ozuma: Poderia passar para um deles, por favor?

Bryan: É claro! Vruuum, vruuum, carona para o seqüestrador, AAAIIIII!

Hiei: Solta isso! Òia aqui, seu policial, ou você não enche o saco ou todos levam bala!

Ozuma: Ta bom, pode pedir as suas exigências e você libertar alguns reféns?

Hiei: Tudo bem. Lá vai: Eu quero ingressos pro filme "O Berro"!

Saori: Ei Pede uma barra de chocolate!

Kikyo: E um kit de beleza!

Hiei: Além dos 1000 ingressos pro filme "O Berro", uma barra de chocolate, um kit de beleza...

Ozuma: Tão escutando as exigências?

Hitoshi (policial): Kit de beleza? Será que ele é um gay?

Ozuma: Ou um hermafrodita?

Ray: Eu quero que o Kai se interesse para mim um dia!

Kai: Eu quero que o Voltaire e o Boris desapareçam!

Tyson: Eu quero um pote extragrande de sorvete de todas as cores!

Max: Eu quero um ano de contas pagas e uma promoção! (gente, o que estou escrevendo!)

Hilary: Eu quero um ano gratuito de absorventes!

Kagome: Eu quero uma casa onde caibam todos os personagens do Slayers, do Saint Seiya, de Sailor Moon, de Beyblade, uma armadura de Pégaso, uma amostra de fera-bit... Sei lá, Galeon ou Trygle... 9.9

Tala: Eu quero que o Kai seja menos chato e menos exibido!

Bryan: Eu quero um aumento e uma casa no campo em Rio de Janeiro!

Michael (refém): Eu quero que o Lee ou a Emily me interessem por mim!

Hiei: Ta escutando as exigências?

Ozuma: Mas isso é um monte de bobagens!

Hitoshi: Toma cuidado, Ozuma! Ele pode te matar!

Ozuma: É mesmo, 'brigado por ter me acalmado

Inuyasha: No lado de dentro da casa...

Kagome: Ah, tomara que atendam nossas exigências!

Bryan: Que legal! Rio de Janeiro!

Saori: CALEM A BOCA!

Inuyasha: Todos olham para Saori espantados

Saori: Bem, 'brigada e... Parem de olhar nimim!

Michael: Senhora Deusa, preciso defecar!

Saori: Como assim?

Kagome: Cagar! Sua deusa burra!

Saori: Nananinanão! Nem pensar! Vai ficar aqui e pronto! ¬¬

Michael: Mas... ;;

Saori: Nada de mas!

Michael: º.O

Ozuma: Ô deusa, Estamos mandando a barra de chocolate!

Saori: Oba! De que tem?

Ozuma: De chocolate branco, com recheio de caramelo e com flocos.

Saori: Aê! Pode mandar!

Ozuma: Estaremos mandando pela janela!

Saori: Oba! Eu vou comer chocolate, vocês não vão, eu vou comer chocolate, vocês não... Que cheiro é esse?

Kai: Credo! Parece bosta!

Saori: MICHAEEEEEEEEEEEL! VOCÊ FEZ COCÔ AQUI MESMO?

Michael: Mas é claro, você não deixou eu ir ao banheiro! ¬¬

Hilary: Eca!

Saori: Fiquem quietos! Aí lá vem a minha barra!

Inuyasha: Nesse mesmo tempo, Hitoshi lança a barra de chocolate, mas ele manda muito forte e cai no cocô do Michael.

Todos: BLEARGH! QUE NOJO! QUE NOJO!

Saori: DROGA! MERDA! CARALHO! CACETE!

Inuyasha: Ela dá um soco na parede

Saori: Aieeeeeeeeee, manhê! ;-;

Kagome: Hahahahahahah!

Kikyo: Ihhh, mas hoje não é o seu dia. U

Hilary: Deusa, não vai mandar alguém embora?

Saori: Mas é claro que não!

Hilary: Mas 'cê prometeu...

Saori: Tá bom! Sai você

Inuyasha: No lado de fora da casa...

Mariam (cameraman): Aí! Mariah, fica assim!

Mariah (repórter): Assim?

Mariam: Sim. Vamos lá! 1, 2... O que vem depois de 2 mesmo?

Mariah: Três! ¬¬

Mariam: Estamos no ar

Mariah: O quê? Ah, sim, aqui quem fala é a Mariah, sou a repórter estagiária do canal SUPERZONA e estamos aqui para noticiar o seqüestro de jovens estudantes do colégio Zonatotal. (se bem que nós estamos sendo transmitidas no canal 422587444558!) Ei, tem uma das reféns sendo libertadas! Aí, você!

Hilary: Eu?

Mariah: Como se sente saindo desse sofrimento terrível?

Hilary: Ah, nem me fale, a deusa era mó chata, o cara estranho com um jaken era muito calado, mais que o Kai e a sacerdotisa era mó idiota! Mas mudando de assunto, eu vou dizer algumas coisas: Eu sou Hilary, tenho cabelos mais lindos que existem na face da terra, meu número de telefone é 5...

Mariah: Er, sinto muito ser chata mas você não vai mais aparecer na tv...

Hilary: Como assim?

Mariah: É que você está na cadeia mundial!

Hilary: Ah, tem razão, eu queria ser famosa, quero dizer, como fui estúpida saindo em liberdade enquanto os outros estão em perigo! Eu vou voltar agora mesmo como prova de amizade!

Mariah: Mas isso é incrível minha gentalha, quero dizer, gente! A garota troca a sua liberdade por amizade e companheirismo!

Mariam: Coooorta! Ficou bom Mariah! Agora vamos entrar dentro da casa!

Mariah: Se a gente conseguir, é claro! ¬¬

Inuyasha: No lado de dentro da casa...

Hilary: Gentalha!

Todos: (olhar sombrio)

Hilary: Quero dizer, gente! A imprensa chegou! Estamos na cadeia mundial!

Bryan: Vai ter rebelião?

Todos: CALA A BOCA BRYAN! (meu maior sonho se realizou! Eu sempre quis escrever isso na minha fic!)

Saori, Hiei e Kikyo: CALEM A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS! TÁ COMEÇANDO A PIORAR AS COISAS!

Hilary: Pior? Para mim não é! Sou a Miss Amizade! Sou...

Tala: Uma idiota que só pensa em aparecer?

Hilary: Isso! Mas pensem bem! Vão ter bonecas da Hilary! Computadores da Hilary! Games da Hilary! Perfumes da Hilary, de hortelã, jasmim, camomila, erva-doce, queimado?

Kagome: Perfume com cheiro de queimado? Meu deus!

Ray: Será que é o queimado que a gente está sentindo?

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Saori: Ai, meu deus!

Kagome: Eu vou pegar o extintor!

Inuyasha: Kagome pega o extintor, mas ela tropeça, fazendo que espirre espuma por todo lado. Ao mesmo tempo começa a funcionar o sistema automático de incêndio. (nossa, mas que mordomia, hem?)

Hilary: Buaaaahhhh! Minha maquiagem está borrando!

Kai: Não! Água não!

Kagome e Michael: _I'm singing in the rain... _

Tala: Cara! Está molhando toda a minha roupa!

O resto: Arrrgggghhhhh! Mas que água fria!

Saori, Hiei e Kikyo: (pegando uma metralhadora cada um deles e atirando para o alto) ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! JÁ CHEGA! NÓS PERDEMOS NOSSOS MELHORES AMIGOS, PERDEMOS NOSSAS GRANAS E AINDA SEQÜESTRAMOS APENAS REFÉNS MALUCOS! AGORA NINGUÉM VAI NOS ENCHER NOSSOS SACOS SE NÃO CONSIDERE-SE MORTO!

Bryan: Ta bom, não precisa gritar desse jeito! º.O

Saori: Agora é o seguinte pessoal: nós vamos fugir de carro em algum lugar! Quero todo mundo quietinho ou vão levar ferro!

Todos: Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Saori: Agora todos fiquem aqui. Eu, Kikyo e Hiei vamos procurar um carro! E ai de quem fazer gracinha!

Inuyasha: No lado de fora...

Brookling: Oi, aqui é o Brookling, estagiário também de repórter e estamos aqui para perguntar para o policial Kazuma que não fez m nenhuma até agora. Kazuma, você tem alguma pista de onde está acontecendo o seqüestro?

Ozuma: Primeiro, eu me chamo Ozuma. E segundo, não sabemos direito quem são os seqüestradores!

Brookling: E essa turma de amigos, incluindo uma sacerdotisa e uma mulher com cara de deusa saindo de uma casa pela porta de fundos não ajuda em nada?

Ozuma: Ora essa, eles são apenas um grupo de recém- formados em curso técnico que estão pensando em fazer uma festa de calouros!

Brookling: E para terminar essa reportagem, me fale da Mariam!

Ozuma: Mas é claro e... EI! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? SEU #$$!

Inuyasha: Os dois começam a brigar fisicamente e verbalmente... Nossa! Eles parecem a Natasha e a Letícia da Malhação quando elas estavam brigando! Mas bem, enquanto isso...

Saori: Agora todos vocês, vamos entrando nesse carro aê!

Kagome: Nossa, uma Kombi? Que patético!

Kenny: É mesmo!

Saori: CAAAALEM-SE! Agora, sem gracinha vão logo entrando no carro!

Todos: Ta bom! º.O

Bryan: Nossa, mas essa Kombi não tem ar-condicionado? Estou fritando embaixo dessa roupa escura e grossa!

Kai: Eu também!

Saori, Hiei e Kikyo: CAAAALEEEEEMMMM-SEEEE!

Todos: O.O

Saori: Agora sim, vamos lá! E quem começar leva bala!

Kagome: Gente, vamos fazer uma coisa? Já que a gente está com medo, vamos chamar nossos personagens de anime preferidos! Eu vou chamar a Rina Inverse! Rina Inverse, salve a gente!

Michael: Boa idéia! Vou chamar a Lita! Lita Kino, salve a gente!

Tyson: Eu vou chamar o Spike! Spike Teeveel, salve a gente!

Inuyasha: Nesse mesmo tempo, aparecem a Rina, Lita e o Spike.

Rina (heroína): O que a gente ta fazendo aqui?

Lita (heroína): É! Eu tava cozinhando!

Spike (herói): E eu estava jogando!

Kagome, Michael e Tyson: Venha... Nos... Ajudar!

Rina, Lita e Spike: Ah, ta!

Inuyasha: Rina começava a executar seu Dragão Escravo, Lita começava a executar o seu Thunder Dragon e o Spike, bem, ele juntou fumaça com um cigarro e começou a mandar a nuvem para a Saori, Hiei e Kikyo.

Todos: COF, COF, MAS QUE FUMAÇA É ESSA?

Spike: Sou eu!

Kagome: Tyson, era para você pensar antes de escolher um herói para salvar a gente!

Tyson: Eu pensei!

Inuyasha: Bem, nesse mesmo tempo que a Saori estava dirigindo a Kombi, um outro carro quase atropela ela pelo lado contrário.

Saori: (saindo do carro) Você é cego? Não vê por onde anda?

Seiya (motorista): Saori? É você?

Saori: Seiya?

Seiya: Sou eu mesmo!

Saori: Mas por que você me deixou, hem?

Seiya: Ora essa, porque eu estava cansado de ser servo de uma deusa pão-dura!

Saori: NÃO FALE ASSIM COMIGO! OLHA O QUE VAI ACONTECER!

Seiya: (pegando uma arma de fogo) Ah, é? Então vê lá o que eu vai acontecer com você e seus amiguinhos!

Ozuma: (no helicóptero, pelo megafone) SEIYA OGASAWARA! VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO ACUSADO DE SUBORNAR UMA GAROTA COM UMA ARMA, ESTACIONAR NO LUGAR PROIBIDO E USAR A MESMA ROUPA QUE EU VOU USAR NO FINAL DE ANO!

Seiya: Não é possível!

Ozuma: É sim! Policiais, levem ele!

Inuyasha: Hitoshi leva o Seiya até o camburão.

Seiya: É mentira! A arma esta comigo por engano!

Hitoshi: Na prisão, alguns presos gays vão querer te conhecer, se prepare!

Saori: Nossa, foi por pouco!

Inuyasha: Enquanto Seiya é levado, Brookling entrevista Saori, Hiei, Kikyo, Kagome, Michael, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Kenny, Kai, Ray, Tala e Bryan.

Brookling: Vamos falar agora com os reféns que estavam envolvidos no seqüestro. Vamos falar com a pessoa que mais tomou conta do grupo, Saori. Saori, como se sentiu nesse inferno?

Saori: Nossa, eu não quero nem saber de ser deusa! Fui!

Brookling: Bem, agora é com o Hiei, que também tomou conta do grupo, Hiei, como você se sente agora?

Hiei: Me sinto que eu virei um idiota que só fala bobagem e ei, Yusuke, eu não esqueci do dim-dim que eu emprestei!

Brookling: Agora, vamos falar com a Kikyo, a sacerdotisa que trouxe fé e esperança ao grupo. Kikyo, como você se sente agora?

Kikyo: Que o Inuyasha é um péssimo narrador de fics de comédia!

Brookling: Agora é com a Hilary, que fez que todos ficassem bem amigos desde a hora do seqüestro. Hilary, como foi a sua atuação como a Miss Amizade?

Hilary: Ah, foi muito bom! E querer ver que eu sei cantar aquela música do _Rouge_? Assim, ó "asererrê, rá...".

Brookling: Enquanto Hilary canata a sua música vamos falar com o Michael e o Tyson, que chamaram os heróis Rina, Lita e Spike para os ajudarem. Como eles se saíram como salvadores?

Tyson: Foi um espetáculo!

Michael: Foi nada! Aquela parte onde o Spike jogou uma nuvem de fumaça de nicotina foi horrível!

Brookling: Agora vamos falar com a Kagome, que mais ajudou todos a manter a calma de todos os reféns e ser a autora dessa fic! Kagome, como foi ajudar seus amigos?

Kagome: Ah, foi demais! E se alguém me chamar para fazer shows _cover_ não se preocupem, eu sei toda a música "Semana que vem", da Pitty!

Brookling: Bem, encerramos agora a entrevista, Brookling para o Jornal Zoeira. MAQUIAGEM! APARECEU UMA ESPINHA!

**E então, o que acharam? Exagerei na baixaria? Mandem reviews para saber se está bom ou não! Se eu recer muitos reviews dessa fic, vou fazer a segunda parte, mas se não der sucesso, vai se one-shot!**


End file.
